


The Silence Late At Night

by X_The_Unicorn



Series: MCYT classical musicians au [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dream is a good friend, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY, actually sike there's almost no angst, platonic relationship only, soft, wait is there even any hurt to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_The_Unicorn/pseuds/X_The_Unicorn
Summary: A late night visit made Dream realise how stressed George was, and he intended to make it better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT classical musicians au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Silence Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's my third work and I still don't know how to tag smh 
> 
> The title is shitty too uhhhh I just wrote this in a whim, the summary is bad too I'm SORRY I RAN OUT OF BRAIN JUICE
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this but I just spazzed on my keyboard and this happened
> 
> Enjoy!

George, 1:37am: Dream, you still awake?

George, 1:39am: Dream?

Dream, 1:40am: Yea sorry I was gaming lol, what’s up?

George, 1:40am: Oh it’s nothing haha go to sleep it’s late

Dream, 1:41am: Wait you shouldn’t be awake too

Dream, 1:41am: George?

Dream, 1:42am: I’m coming over to you.

The campus was dead silent, broken occasionally by the cricket chirps that echoed through the deserted compound. The only light source is the dim yellow streetlights that illuminate the pavement connecting the hostel blocks. Dream hurried along the pavement, shivering slightly from the cool breeze of the wee hours. He was only dressed in a thin, plain t-shirt and shorts, slippers patting against the concrete under, creating soft pattering sounds that almost seemed too loud in compare to his surroundings. His phone was clutched tightly in his right hand as he anticipated for a response.

George, 1:45am: Dream you don’t need to

George, 1:45am: I’m just studying for exams and I’m bored

George, 1:46am: And I might or might not had too much coffee during the day

Dream, 1:48am: I’m literally downstairs going into your elevator rn

Dream, 1:48am: Don’t let the doorbell wake your roommate up :)

George, 1:49am: DREAM YOU DON’T HAVE TO

George, 1:49am: DREAM

George, 1:49am: DREAM IT’S 2AM

Dream chuckled lightly as he felt his phone buzzing rapidly in his hand, knowing that George was probably freaking out at the moment. He stepped into the elevator, scanning his ID before tapping on George’s floor number. He felt the familiar slight decrease in gravity for a short while before the elevator stopped and dinged, signalling that he had arrived at his destination. Every single door on the corridors looked the same besides the number plates on them, but Dream had no problem locating the exact door he meant to go to. Standing in front of said door, he contemplated actually ringing the doorbell just to annoy George and his roommate.

He decided against it, settling with a soft rat-tat-tat using his fingernails. It was barely audible to even his own ears, but the door did open with a click on the second rat-tat-tat.

“DREAM!” George hissed. “I didn’t ask you to come all the way here!”

“But I wanted to,” Dream shrugged, “so I did. Are you going to let me in or not?”

“You insufferable, annoying dickhead.” George bited, though there was no true malice in his voice. He pulled the taller boy inside, shutting the door behind them. The entire house was dark, besides George’s room where light seeped through from underneath his door. Dream followed George across the living room, diving into the source of the light. The white fluorescent light overhead almost seem blinding as he entered George’s room, and he squinted for a while before getting adjusted.

“Now what.” George sat back to the front of his desk, turning his chair around to face Dream who had settled on the floor against George’s bed, leaning against it.

“We hang out.” Dream answered fluidly, finally able to look at George’s face now that there was enough light. “Holy, you look awful. How long have you been studying?”

“Since after dinner.” George replied, rubbing his palm against his forehead. “And I’m about seventy percent done with what I’m planning to finish today.” Bloodshot eyes met Dream’s. “I was about to fall asleep at 11, but hindsight told me to drink coffee so I’m here now.”

“You know it’s technically tomorrow already since it turned 12 at midnight right?”

“My day doesn’t end unless I sleep in a bed and wake up, so it’s still today. Now shut up and lemme study, I already know you finished revising, you smartpants.”

“Fair enough.” Dream did finish up his revision on said day. He whipped out his phone and started messing with it with his right hand. His left hand fingers drummed lightly across his thighs, the fingerings of one of the pieces he had been practising these days, a reflex more than conscious actions. The duo settled into a comfortable silence.

After an indefinite amount of time, Dream tentatively broke the silence.

“George, do you know some cats are actually allergic to humans?”

He raised his gaze from his phone to George, who turned around in a comedically slow manner. He had an incredulous look on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“Some cats are allergic to humans, George.”

“Why.” George deadpanned, turning back to his studies again, not bothering to hear the rest of Dream’s words. A silent wheeze escaped Dream as he observed George’s back.

A voice at the back of his mind nagged at him, at the fact that his friend didn’t look very well.

George’s shoulder seemed terse as he sat upright, not even slumping.

A moment of silence followed the exchange of words. Somehow, the silence was less comfortable now.

“George—"

“Shut up Dream.”

Dream thought he’s hallucinating when he saw George’s already stiff shoulder tense up even more. The previous playful words died in his mouth as he acknowledged his friend with a tinge of concern in his gaze. Was George pushing himself too much?

Soundlessly, he got up from the floor to approach George.

Dream wasn’t expecting the hard flinch George gave in response when he put a hand on his shoulder. He surely wasn’t expecting George’s hand coming up to harshly swat his hand away either.

“Dream if you’re here just to annoy me then leave.” George said tersely, and only then Dream really took a close look at him.

Awful was an understatement when it came to describing George’s appearance. He appeared unnaturally pale under the white light, and his eyes were so bloodshot to the point Dream genuinely suspected that a vessel or few in George’s sclera had busted. The skin around his eyes were red, as if he had rubbed them a few times before, not to mention the heavy bags under the eyes. His hair was messy, pushed to the side to not obscure his vision, thankfully not greasy (he still took care of himself, Dream noted), and his forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Curiously, Dream lifted a hand to press to George’s forehead, sighing in relief when it came off cool, just a bit damp.

“George I think you should really go to sleep.” Dream said, seeing George’s eyes fired up, biting his lips in thought of a response retort him, and quickly shut him up by squeezing his arm. “Please, George, I’m worried about you.”

George gave him a hard stare. Dream stared back as hard as he could. They maintained eye contact for a few moment before George visibly softened, slumping into himself. He averted his gaze away. “Even if I want to, I can’t sleep, Dream. I had coffee, you remember?” He finally said, sounding defeated.

“Then don’t. We can talk, or just sit here.” Dream said reassuredly, turning George away from his desk. “Don’t think about studying for a moment, can you?”

“I think I wanna leave here for a while.” George muttered, finally allowing exhauston to seep into his voice. and Dream nodded, walking to the room door before holding it open for George. They headed to the pantry where George poured himself a glass of water and downed it in one go, not even bothering to switch on the lights. Dim streetlights illuminated part of the pantry, just enough for visibility. He then splashed some water on his face before sitting down at the dining table opposite to Dream. They stared at each other in darkness, thinking about what to say until George’s stomach interrupted albeit too loudly. Dream felt the edge of his lips curve upwards despite the situation they were in.

“My stomach has betrayed me!” George complained, getting up to open the cupboards in search for a quick fix up for his hunger. “And the pantry has betrayed me!” He exclaimed, keeping his voice as soft as possible while heading back to the dining table empty handed.

“Let’s go to the 24 hour convenience store downstairs then,” Dream suggested, watching George’s head tilt to one side in consideration. “Midnight snack run, it’d be fun!” He persuaded, and by the look in his eyes he knew it wouldn’t be long until George relented. “That does sound like a good idea!” George decided and went back to his room to get his wallet. Dream thought about the shivers he felt on his skin when he was on the way here for a moment.

“Actually George, can I borrow a jacket?” He called out.

Dream distantly heard George scoff before his back disappeared in the room once again.

20 minutes later, they were sitting on a park bench next to each other, cool breeze of the wee hours caressing their face, a stark contrast to the white steam the hot food in front of them. George was slurping from his cup of noodles, while Dream sipped on a cup of hot chocolate. The sugary drink settled in his stomach, sending waves of warmth through him. The blue jacket George lended him fitted just right, despite George claiming that it might be undersized as Dream was taller.

It was so late that even the crickets had stopped chirping. A brief glance at his phone told Dream that it was well over 3am in the morning. What was only left in the ambience was the leaves of the tree in the park, rustling against each other. Otherwise, the silence was settling and welcoming. George had finished his food, and Dream wordlessly grabbed both their trash and deposited them in a bin nearby. Then, he sat down beside George again, letting the comfortable silence engulf them.

He almost didn’t want the silence to break, although he could almost feel the stress radiating from George despite not even in physical contact with him.

“Dream.” It turns out the silence was too loud for George, then.

“Yes, George?”

“Tell me more about cats being allergic to humans.”

Dream chuckled softly before launching into a conversation in which he did most of the talking and George listened, interrupting with the occasional questions. He didn’t even have to ram his brain for what to talk about, it all just came naturally. He even got George to laugh a few times, twinkling laughter ringing through the air.

At some point, George started to lean on Dream’s shoulder. Dream didn’t stop talking. At some other point, Dream finally felt the tension in George’s shoulder blades leaking out slowly. Dream didn’t stop talking. At some point, George began to ask less questions and hum in response more. Dream didn’t stop talking. At some point, George had stopped responding verbally, only nodding when Dream prompted a response. Dream didn’t stop talking.

At some point, even Dream had fallen silent, mouth a bit dry from the continuous chatter. The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s warmth and presence.

After a long time, George started in a hoarse whisper, eyes half lidded, illuminated only by the dim yellow light, staring at nothing in particular in front of him. “I’m about to fail this class if I don’t score well this exam.”

“It’s okay, George. I know you’re good, and you can always ask for help if you can’t understand anything. I can help you with revisions, George.”

“If I fail this class, then I fail this semester. That’s how bad I’m doing right now, Dream.”

Dream felt George’s body tense a bit when he said the word “semester”, so he put a hand on George’s and squeezed it softly in comfort. Said body relaxed a bit in response, but a bit of the tension stayed anyway.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore, Dream.” George’s voice was barely audible, but Dream heard all his words clearly and it sent a stab across his heart. He snaked his free arm on George’s shoulder, careful not to disturb George’s head too much.

“I believe in you, George, you can do it.” He whispered back, letting his body language do the work of comforting as he snaked a hand across George’s shoulder. Their breaths were deep and in sync.

At some point, George’s body began to relax. At some point, Dream felt George’s entire weight slumped on him. At some point, Dream felt his eyelids begin to drop as well. At some point, he turned to smile at George, whose eyes were shut, whose breath was slow and steady, whose face was finally fully laxed after tensing up for half of the night.

Somewhere in the distance, the sky began to brighten just a bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> “Uhh, guys?”
> 
> “Ah! Oh… hi, Sapnap!”
> 
> “I happened to pass by and I thought the two people asleep on a park bench in a distance look familiar… Are you guys drunk?”
> 
> “No, just… long story, I don’t really want to wake George up now. What’s the time now?”
> 
> “A quarter past 7. What happened to George?”
> 
> “It’s a long story. Actually, Sap, if you have a hand can you help me carry him back to his room? Oh wait, I think my room is closer.”
> 
> “Anything for George, duh. But if I’m late to class it’s on you.”
> 
> “I owe you a meal.”
> 
> “Make that two.”
> 
> “I hate you sometimes, Sap. Let’s go.”
> 
> ........................
> 
> I actually have the entire au thingy in a Word document now, I've assigned every cc an instrument, and some backstories too, so this whole au might gain plot later but nothing's set in stone! I really want to write something for my favourite cc as well (surprise surprise! It isn't the Dream Team), but said cc has a total of THIRTY (30) fics under their tag I'm starting to suspect that they've said that they don't want fics written about them and I somehow missed it :( I'm only around 4 months into mcyt in general, and also have a timezone that doesn't allow me to catch livestreams so I'm missing out a lot
> 
> I'm literally in the middle of an exam now yet for the past weekend I've drawn, I've writen, I've researched Hamilton and found out the entire Dream smp war is a huge Hamilton reference, and the one thing I haven't done at all is unfortunately, study :D
> 
> I don't really know what else to say eh so thanks for reading :)


End file.
